South Park Faces Blood
by Shadowgate
Summary: Through their tears the children of South Park face a modern day issue they CANNOT ignore.


SOUTH PARK FACES BLOOD

BY SHADOWGATE

…..

Stan and Wendy were walking through the South Park hallway by the lockers. They had just been discussing the recent school shooting in Connecticut.

All of the sudden they look over and see Scott Malkenson holding a rifle and several students along with Counselor Mackey are confronting him.

Scott says "I can't do it. I can't really go through with it."

Scott dropped the gun and he was tackled by Craig and Token.

Craig yelled "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING SCOTT?"

Scott replied "I COULDN'T CONTINUE WITH THE REST OF THE MASSACRE IN SCHOOL BUT I DID IN FACT KILL MY PARENTS BECAUSE I'M SO FUCKING MISERABLE."

Wendy looks on in shock and she falls over. Stan asks "Wendy are you okay?"

Wendy pukes and soon sirens are heard as the police arrive.

Scott Malkenson was taken to juvenile hall and charged as an adult for the double homicide of his parents and planning to engage in a terrorist attack upon his school.

_**Due to the fact that this was state level and he did not cross state lines the federal government did not intervene. The town of South Park was left to greave over the lost lives of two parents at the hand of their son who had pretty much given up on life himself.**_

Three days later!

Wendy went to visit Stan and Stan welcomed her in. She informed him that next week school would start up again. He said he was aware of that and he asked "what would you like to do now that you're out of bed? You spent the last two days in bed."

Wendy said "well I had a breakdown and I've been in shock. This happened in Newtown Connecticut and now it's happened here in South Park Colorado."

Stan stated "well when you get beat up by Butters you feel so low you just might be eager to kill someone to raise your fucking self esteem."

Stan tried hard not to laugh at his comment but Wendy yelled "IT'S NOT FUNNY" and then said "how'd you like your woman to put you over her knee?"

Stan said "Wendy I'm here for you and I know this is tough. Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman are coming over and we've not talked about this because they've all been home with their families as I have. I've not seen them in two days just as I've not seen you in two days over this senseless tragedy."

The doorbell rings and Stan answers. Kenny has his hood off and Kyle and Cartman are with him.

Kenny said "Stan my mom has been crying all week over this and she's been blaming it on my dad because she loves to blame my dad for everything. I remember when I was in third grade how funny it was. Now that I'm in fourth grade and I've grown domestic abuse is not funny to me."

Kyle added "for a long time I don't think anyone of us will find violence funny for a long time even when we approve of it like when Wendy beat the crap out of Cartman."

Cartman began to cry in shame and he said "I now wish I had given you that public apology in front of the classroom."

Wendy replied "I'll just bet you do and is it NOT obvious that nobody was on your side in the end?"

Cartman said "I feel nobody is on my side now and nobody was ever on Scott Malkenson's side."

Stan pointed out "the way you treated Scott when you chose to hang out with him didn't help. You made fun of him for having a lisp and diabetes."

Cartman shot back "well your last words to him in front of us were that of rejection toward Scott."

Stan thinks back to when he said "you guys maybe okay hanging out with Scott Malkenson but I'm not."

Tears started running down Stan's face.

Wendy said "well Stan you have more character than this fat ass ever will and there was no law saying you have to love anybody."

Kyle chimed in "I can't believe he got those guns I mean if my parents found a gun in my room oh man I'd be fucked."

Cartman stated "oh I would hate to be fucked over by your mom. She's big and mean and when my mom fucks me over it's bad enough."

Stan said "maybe when your mom fucks you over it's because you act like a spoiled brat."

Wendy stated "I would never file a false police report against my parents."

Kyle said "I would never kill my own parents and bring a gun to school either. Scott may have gotten some of his anger out by killing his parents but he won't go on to rule the world either. Remember in Star Wars when Darth Sidious took out his superior and went on to rule the galaxy?"

Stan answered "well in the end Darth Sidious was killed."

Kyle stated "exactly and just like that nut in Newtown killed his mom he went on to die only after causing misery like Darth Sidious brought misery as ruler of the galaxy before he died."

Stan said "that's a compelling comparison Kyle."

Wendy said "well Star Wars was fake and this is the real deal and Scott will be locked up forever."

Kenny said "if he was an adult he'd face the death penalty."

Cartman said "if Kyle killed someone his mom would kill him for sure. All she'd have to do is sit on his face and her fat ass would suffocate him to death."

Kyle pounds the table and shouts "MY MOM MAY BE ONE WHO JUDGES MY BEHAVIOR BUT IT'S VERY MORBID OF YOU TO TALK ABOUT HER BEING MY EXECUTIONER YOU FAT ASS BASTARD!"

Cartman puts his hands up and says "whoa Kyle!"

Wendy added "Cartman are you aware of the horrible situation in Newtown and if you make comments about our president who's helping the people of Newtown I'll kick your ass."

Cartman says "Wendy you're big on free speech."

Wendy says "sure but I don't want to hear your hate speech because you're unhappy we have a black president and furthermore it would be nice to hear you say some things about Scott's parents and Scott himself."

Cartman says "it's sad that Scott didn't have any friends and at least Kyle, Kenny, and I got to hang out with him a little bit. It sucks that Butters targeted him of all people for assault when he was going through his personal depression. Oh but one thing about Scott's parents they'll get justice."

Wendy says "yes and Scott needs to be punished."

Cartman says "he can't tell the judge to go easy on him because he's an orphan."

Stan shouts "CARTMAN" and Kyle says "hey Kenny tell Cartman to shut up."

Kenny states "shut the fuck up Cartman you're a fucking asshole."

Wendy and the boys all exhale and groan for there are no winners in South Park at this time.

There's a knock on the door and Stan opens it he is surprised to see Craig.

Stan asks "Craig how are you?"

Craig answered "doing well as can be and I've been hanging out at Starks Pond these past couple of days. Before Wendy came over here she stopped at Starks Pond and we talked. I'm just here to see if she's okay."

Stan said come on in.

Kenny said "Craig you and Token are heroes for what you both did. You tackled Scott and held him down while the cops were on their way."

Craig says "Token is hanging close by with his parents. From now on my parents won't let me go out the door without first telling them where I'm going and having a cell phone with me apparently is no longer enough."

Wendy said "well with the shootings that are happening everywhere it's clear they can happen anywhere."

Craig says "they want to arm teachers now for the safety of students. I must say I don't think I'd feel safe if Mister Garrison had a gun in the classroom."

Cartman said "Oh Hell No!"

They all laughed then they all shut their eyes and held hands in memory of the Sandy Hook Elementary School victims.

THE END


End file.
